Don Karnage
Captain Don Karnage is the main antagonist of the Disney television series TaleSpin. Background Don Karnage is a red wolf and the cunning leader of a band of villainous Air Pirates, and frequently crosses paths with Baloo. His secret hideout, Pirate Island, is located inside a volcano somewhere near the coastal city. In the comic Rise of the Pillager Queen, it is revealed his deceased uncle was also an Air Pirate, suggesting he had a pirate upbringing. Personality He is renown for his strange jumble of several accents, and his misuse of the English language (such as often saying "salivations" instead of "salutations"). Karnage fancies himself a throwback to the image of a romanticized pirate from earlier times, dashing and debonair, but he's still a ruthless criminal. Despite his usual criminal behavior, he is shown to be "a man of honor" in the episode "Stuck on You", in which he saves Baloo instead of killing him due to the unfairness of the fight, and upholds his end of a truce between him and Baloo, even after the deal was technically over. In the three part comic The Gates of Shambhala, he also shows gratitude for Lucius saving his life, and agrees to work for him, later also questioning Baloo to see if they were even, as Baloo also saved his life. He is very egotistical, which often motivates his crimes, and leads to his downfall. He is shown to be far more cunning than his crew members, and is very quick to temper when his crew messes up or fails to understand his plans; however, he is still frequently outsmarted by Baloo and company, usually as they use his ego and emotions against him. In an interview with Jim Cummings, it was stated that he is indeed clever, but that his emotions often cloud his judgement. This is demonstrated in "Stuck on You", where he ruined his own effective plan for the sake of making a dramatic entrance, and foolishly left Dumptruck in charge because Mad Dog (normally his most trusted crew member) had angered him. He is never seen particularly close to anyone, but at one point seemed to see Kit as a pupil; however, this ended with Kit's betrayal and he eventually attempted to kill the boy for his defiance. Everyone else on his crew is considered an underling, and treated harshly. Despite this, Karnage is under the impression that his crew (and even enemies) adore him, despite clear evidence otherwise, including attempted mutinies. Physical appearance Don Karnage is a red wolf, with his left ear bitten. He wears a blue captain's coat with red and gold accents, light blue pants, and black boots. He carries a sword (presumably a cutlass) alongside him. Abilities He is an expert sword fighter, claiming in Gates of Shambhala to be a black-belt in it. He is also a skilled pilot, and is very clever, often devising a large array of plans with varying effectiveness. Appearances DuckTales (2017) A rebooted version of Don Karnage appears in the crossover episode "Sky Pirates...in the Sky!" of the reboot. This version of Karnage is just as narcissistic, absent-minded, and ruthless as the original. Additionally, his megalomania drives him to literally hound the spotlight in show-stopping musical numbers he constantly leads his crew into. As a result, his treatment of said crew is more akin to an instructor rather than a captain, albeit a harsh one (still willing to eliminate underlings who fail him). The end of the episode sees him seemingly coming to terms with how his crew feels mistreated and admitting he is harsh because he wants to help them improve their individual flaws—although this may just have been manipulative lies to ensnare them back into his service. Karnage encounters the McDucks after successfully plundering them. Karnage later captures Dewey after the latter made his way onboard the Iron Vulture. Unfortunately for Karnage, he is met with opposition by his own crew and overthrown. Forced to work with the McDucks to get his crew back, Karnage boards their plane to get back to the Vulture just as the crew revolts against Dewey. Karnage rallies his crew back before he fights Dewey himself, but he is ultimately foiled by the combined efforts of the McDucks, leading him to declare Dewey a bane on himself when the Vulture crashes into a mountain. Category:Characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Villains